The ability to conduct productive and efficient meetings can be an important aspect of the success of the related endeavor, whether the endeavor is business, learning or otherwise. Audio conference bridges provide a useful tool for remote meetings between multiple individuals. The flexibility allows for people to easily connect from many different locations and using different technologies. Individuals can connect using, for example, land line telephones, cellular telephones, Voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VoIP) telephones and computer interfaces. This flexibility can be useful for allowing participants to connect from any number of different locations, with minimal inconvenience.
Scheduling concerns between multiple individuals can be difficult and can sometimes lead to wasted time and missed opportunities to connect. Participants may enter an audio conference at different times, some can be early entrants and others late entrants. Participants can also leave (and reenter) the audio conference while it is still in progress, or even before it begins. Other times a participant may be unsure whether or not their presence is necessary or may only be needed for certain aspects of the audio conference. Participants can also make mistakes as to the time of an audio conference and forget to call in or call in unnecessarily.